conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Adwan/Prepositions
Prepositions Prepositions in Adwan are polygoverning, meaning they all govern more than one case. In the case of Adwanic prepositions, a preposition will span over three main meanings over the span of three different cases. The dative case is governed by prepositions denoting motion towards; incidently, beneficial prepositions also govern the dative. The ablative is governed by prepositions denoting motion from. The difference between the dative and the ablative is that, while both may indicate motion, the ablative denotes motion from the perspective opposite of the one in motion, therefore technically, not all prepositions governing the ablative denote motion; also, the ablative denotes instrument, motion within, and most temporal phrases. The locative, unlike the dative and ablative, never denotes motion but denotes location, so while the dative and ablative typically denote motion, the locative is always still. Below is a list of each Adwanic preposition with their English usages under the respective cases. Note, there are few prepositions that form prepositional phrases to express certain meanings rather than use one preposition alone. Ví *In (indicating year); ablative :Ví''' nino 2011 graðwanás. -- I graduate in the year of 2011.'' *In (indicating time in amounts); abl''ative'' :Dwaentas mí stravosg '''ví' cyvum sgcyvufi! -- I need to start on my work in ten minutes!'' *Into; dative :Tełẃ '''ví' herno. -- He went into the forest.'' *Divided by; Ablative :Cyf '''ví' cyve þyð uny. -- Ten divided by ten is one.'' *In (indicating means, emotion, enrolled in, etc); ablative :Scẃvreta cgescana vieðw '''ví' ánlaney vievréc. -- The czech student read a book (in English).'' :Chagiáfc '''ví' faie sgmátersgi. -- They behaved in a respectful manner.'' :''Ví dýtlevem neifyzgney. -- In sickness and in health.'' *In (locational); locative :''Ví hérnena það. -- I'm in a forest.'' *Inside; locative :Ví 'ċesga viósgcena þws? -- Are you '''in your house?'' *Among: genitive :Scunvráy þyst '''ví '''revi herni Nori. -- I found this '''among' the trees of the Black forest.'' *In between: ví + ag + mediżeg + genitive :Scwnvrát þyst '''ví ag miédiżeg' mia dwvias vieði. -- I found this in between my two books. '' Ag *To; dative :Masga cgivóy '''ag' cíno. -- I gave (to) the girl some gum.'' *Toward, Towards; dative :Teldéc '''ag' þresgco. -- She walked towards the door.'' *At (indicating location); locative :''Ag seia viósgcena það. -- I'm at my house.'' *At (indicating time in selective periods); ablative :Owrí myna stravy '''ag' iosgté yð unié zgole. -- I will do (and finish) my work at ten o'clock.'' Y *Times; dative :Cyf '''y' cyvum þyð vera. -- Ten times ten is one hundred.'' *For; dative :Morscáy sgcgazgw ('y') fum. -- I bought a bird '''for' you.'' *By (before given time); ablative :Dwaiówr mí stravosg '''y' cyve wesċi. -- I need to start on my work by ten AM.'' *For (supporting); vïy (ví + y); dative :Twði łavan þyla '''vïy' łávacgno. -- All women are for feminism.'' *According to; y + að cwýðwenech + genitive :''Y að cwýðwenech mia fevni. -- According to my mom.'' *For (price); ablative :Twe sgvestenáċ vieða '''y' cyvum sgróvioho. -- I will send you this book for ten ounces. '' *For, In role of, As; ablative :Þa sachviż þyð dgagtaga dgiþyð '''y' sachvyżiża dgagtagey. -- This language has been elected (to be as) a featured language.'' Zwð/Ziw Zwð and Ziw ''can be used interchangeably, though ''ziw is usually used before consonants while zwð before vowels. *With; ablative :Ziw łowa ciney ena þïa. -- She was '''with' her cat.'' *Including; ablative :Entẃss, łema '''ziw'. -- We all started, including her.'' Used post-positionally. *Via, Using; ablative :Tasié ag sgwsco '''ziw' seia swacgé. -- I went to school using my car.'' *Near; locative :Ċeła sgwsca þyð '''ziw' ċesga viósgcena? -- Is your school near your house?'' Sað/Sia *Without; ablative :Owrí iosgtinn '''sað' ezgmay að ryteneg sgwzivieði. -- I did my work without having to read the textbook.'' *Except for; ablative :Entẃss, łema '''sia'. -- We all started, except for her.'' Like zwð/ziw, sað/sia is used post-positionally. *Far from; locative :An, ma sgwsca þyð '''sia' seia viósgcena. -- No, my school is far from 'my house. Evo *About; genitive *In front of; locative :''Iag, ma viosgca þyð '''evo seia sgẃscena. -- Me, my school is in front of my house.'' *Before (sequence, time); ablative :Tws ag sgwsco '''evo' meno. -- You go to school before me.'' Olsa *From (locational); locative :Tiago (ag) Lóndonnam '''olsa '''Prágena. -- I am going to London '''from' Prague.'' *From (origin); genitive :Ma gova þyð '''olsa' Lóndonnis. -- My friend is from London.'' *From over/on top of; olsa + smeðam + genitive :Łováy '''olsa smeðam' eleffanntu. -- I fell from the top of 'an elefant. *From under; olsa + cewórðena + genitive *Out of; ablative :''Sgcgazga fyvi '''olsa seia viosgcey! -- A bird came out of my house!'' Dgencwí *After; ablative :Ví wevéstnena dgimozgim, þera '''dgencwí' seia perley. -- I was after my sister in the lunch line.'' *Around (direction); dative :Y grevurðiłwfté, dwagyrim '''dgencwí' tarthco mia sgwsci. -- For physical education, we have to run around my school's track.'' *Behind; locative :Þawras tan (ag) zgewrko sað þyð '''dgencwí' seia viosgcena. -- I like to go to the river is behind my house.'' *Under (price); ablative :Vieða þyð '''dgencwí' cyfe sgrovieyn? -- Is this book under ten ounces?'' *Until; dative :Zaðáy ta '''dgencwí '''wesċo. -- I didn't sleep '''until' this morning.'' Stea Note, stea is more commonly used postpositionally than prepositionally. *Across; locative :Stentas tovy '''stea'. -- I'm standing across from you.'' *Despite; ablative :Di owrí stéfnamey '''stea'. -- I did it despite the instructions.'' *Versus; ablative :Chyðawm chyðawmem '''stea'. -- People versus people.'' Odgi *Because of;'' ablative'' :''Odgi teniw, tuðý tiosawlyr dwapeias. -- '''Because of you, I have to clean the whole bathroom. *For the sake of; ablative :''Odgi ċesca sgwscastrave, wrðúy! -- For the sake of your academics, study!'' *On behalf of, genitive :Mezgmydgosgcgi þyð '''odgi' sgnaw. -- This announcement is on behalf of us.'' *Ago, ablative :Scẃvretw þera ví iwnyférsytey '''odgi' cyfe eyn cylem ninech. -- I was a student in university fourteen years ago.'' *Outside of; locative :''Odgi ċesca viósgcena það. -- I'm right outside of your house.'' Ċa *Compared to, than;'' ablative'' :Mynn puzg þyð tairoro 'ċa''' eð ċynech. -- My dog is bigger than your dog.'' :Ċa''' ċesca perla, ma miwa þyð teiycna. -- According to your sister, my cat is the smallest.'' Ży *Like, According to; ablative :Mynn puzc þyð roro 'ży''' eð ċynech. -- My dog is big, like yours.'' :Þyð saż ena þwthay ży sgtem cgisgmey. -- That's what she said '''according' ''to our teacher. Oun *On (temporal); ablative *On, On the surface of; locative *During; ablative Category:Adwan